Malditas películas
by emilyvedder
Summary: ¿Por qué estoy leyendo éste libro?... ¡Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo!, Naruto tuvo que ver con que comprar éste libro, me dijo claramente "Sakura-chan, léelo verás que cambiarás la manera de ver las cosas"...AU SxS con un poco de SxN
1. Chapter 1

**Malditas películas**

**Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba a subir un fic aquí pero bueno aquí está éste, resulta que me compré hace como 3 meses el libro de Twilight pero con dibujos de manga y ayer por fin lo empecé a hojear, se me vino a la cabeza ésta idea y bueno son 3 o 4 partes, tal vez los suba uno por día, por lo mientras aquí esta la primera parte. Espero que les guste n.n**

**

* * *

**

"_Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado…"_

¿Por qué estoy leyendo éste libro?... ¡Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo!, Naruto tuvo que ver con que comprar éste libro, me dijo claramente "Sakura-chan, léelo verás que cambiarás la manera de ver las cosas". Maldito libro, ni siquiera me gustan las cosas sobre naturales y Naruto lo sabe.

Mi mente divaga por unos momentos y mi vista se concentra en la lectura, ni siquiera puedo pasar de la primera página ¡y tan sólo es el prefacio!

No creo que pueda leerlo, me rindo, Naruto me dijo que habían hecho películas de estos libros, tal vez si voy y toco su departamento podamos verla juntos y tal vez así pueda entender porque desde que llevó a una de sus novias a ver la primera película de la saga se hizo "fan" del lobo.

Dejó el libro sobre el sillón de la sala de mi departamento, tomo mis llaves y salgo de mi departamento, ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de ponerme zapatos, ¿para qué? Si mi mejor amigo vive enfrente. Toco la puerta y espero algunos segundos para después abrirse y no, no tengo tan buena suerte como para que la abriera Naruto.

_**-Ah, hola Sasuke… ¿estará Naruto?-**_

Sasuke me mira con ojos de odio, tal vez yo sea la culpable de eso... un poco… resulta que hace como cinco años él y yo éramos novios, todo iba muy bien hasta que simplemente me cansé de ser tratada como si no existiera, duramos más o menos tres años, de pronto tomé la iniciativa y corté la relación, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, yo Sakura Haruno, ser la primera y la única que termina con Sasuke Uchiha el rompe corazones.

_**-Sasuke, ¿está Naruto?-**_

Repito por segunda vez, y por lo visto Sasuke no quiere contestarme. Bufé y cerré los ojos, de todos modos no quería ver esa estúpida película, tal vez quedaría con Neji para ir a algún concierto o algo así, me di la media vuelta y camine un paso, un maldito paso cuando escuché la voz de Sasuke detrás de mí.

_**-Está en su habitación.-**_

_**-Gracias.-**_

Entré al departamento de mi mejor amigo y abrí la puerta de su habitación, Naruto estaba de espaldas viendo algo en su computadora, al parecer chateando o bajando música.

_**-Hey Naruto, ¿qué haces?-**_

_**-Sakura-chan, me espantaste. Estaba arreglando unos asuntos que quedaron pendientes de mi trabajo, pero ya terminé.-**_

Naruto se quitó los lentes que utilizaba para leer y me miró con una sonrisa.

_**-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**_

_**-Nada importante- **__divagué por unos segundos, me senté en la cama y hablé__** -¿Recuerdas que me comentaste algo acerca de esa película de vampiros?-**_

_**-Sí, ¿ya leíste el libro?-**_

_**-No… verás Naruto, no puedo concentrarme y no puedo leerlo. Me dijiste que existían películas de los libros ¿cierto?-**_

_**-Así es, las tengo aquí mismo.-**_

Naruto señaló el estante dónde tenía películas, algunas eran piratas y otras originales, sacó tres películas donde, en la portada, siempre salía un actor demasiado maquillado y la actriz con cara de "no quiero estar aquí".

_**-Es sábado por la tarde, yo no tengo nada que hacer y supongo que tú tampoco. ¿O me equivoco?-**_

_**-Estás en lo correcto.-**_

_**-Bien, vamos a ver la película entonces. -**_

Me levanté de la cama de mi mejor amigo y me levanté, crucé los brazos y mi vista vagó por el pequeño corredor que daba hacia la sala, donde se suponía que veríamos la película, y vi a Sasuke mirando un partido de futbol.

Naruto pareció percatarse y se levantó para ponerse junto a mí y abrazarme con el brazo derecho.

_**-No te preocupes, lo convenceré-**_

_**-Genial, voy por palomitas, frituras y refresco a mi departamento… mientras lo convences…-**_

Naruto soltó una carcajada y yo salí del departamento para dirigirme al mío y tomar lo que necesitábamos para ver las benditas películas que la verdad no me interesaba ver, pero la insistencia de Naruto hizo que se clavara en mí el gusanito de la incertidumbre, ¿por qué a Naruto le gustaba esa saga si era para mujeres?, ¿por qué Naruto había insistido tanto en que yo viera la película? Y la más importante de las preguntas, ¿por qué íbamos a verla en su departamento?, era mejor en el mío así Sasuke no se molestaría por mi presencia.

Tomé las cosas y las metí a una bolsa, salí de mi departamento y entré al de enfrente, ahí estaba Naruto sentado en el sillón con el control del dvd en la mano y Sasuke en la cocina integral preparando palomitas, ¿él también la iba a ver?, muy en el fondo creo que Naruto y Sasuke son gay, y si los son me daría mucho gusto pues desde que Sasuke y yo terminamos no le he conocido ninguna novia, no es que me importe pero es algo raro.

Caminé hasta el sillón y me senté junto a Naruto, Sasuke vino hacia mí y tomó la bolsa donde estaban todas las cosas, había algo raro en la actitud de los dos pero no sabía qué era…

_**-Sasuke, pon tu trasero junto a Sakura-chan y vamos a ver la película de una vez.**_

Sasuke se metió unas cuantas palomitas a la boca mientras agarraba el bol con la otra y se sentó junto a mí, era la primera vez desde hacía cinco años que no estaba tan cerca de Sasuke y no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar.

Naruto se dio cuenta de mi reacción y presionó el botón de play, la película empezó casi como el párrafo que había leído unos minutos antes, la protagonista torpe se enamora del guapo de la escuela, él no le presta atención, la protagonista tiene un mejor amigo que es un poco gracioso y me recuerda a Naruto, supongo que él es el lobo, no es que parezca uno pero es demasiado obvio.

Suspiré, pero fue de aburrimiento, era la típica película romántica, el vampiro se enamora de la chica, y la chica, por más que le dicen que no hace lo contrario, para la mitad de la película la chica ya me había caído mal.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto y él parecía estar disfrutando la película demasiado, parecía que se reía ante lo que pasaba mientras comía palomitas del bol que autodenominó como suyo poco después que empezara la película.

Torcí la boca y flexioné mis piernas, hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas y mis ojos se posaron otra vez en la pantalla del televisor.

_**-Bella es muy necia. –**_habló Naruto de pronto justo cuando en la película un vampiro muerde a la protagonista y su novio intenta sacar el veneno de ella.

_**-¿Quieres callarte y ver la película Naruto?, podemos discutirla luego… -**_dije con un tono no muy agradable, no me gustaba cuando hablaban en medio de una película, fuera o no fuera interesante.

_**-Tal vez Edward no quiere que Bella sea lastimada, tal vez sí sea masoquista y quiere que Bella no sufra por él y por su condición.- **_Debo admitir que Sasuke me sorprendió cuando habló, fue más de lo que acostumbra hablar cuando estoy yo presente.

Miré a Naruto de reojo y sonrió.

**-Creo que Edward es un marica.-**

**-Como digas… uzuratonkachi-**

Suspiré y terminé de ver la película, hasta ahora ya sabía que el tal Edward y Bella eran novios y Jacob quería a Bella aunque eran amigos. Algo aburrido, pero supongo que la autora de los libros tenía que agarrarse de eso para hacer sus novelas, y no la culpo, si yo fuera escritora hubiera hecho lo mismo.

La película termino y Naruto se levantó para sacar el dvd, suspiré por enésima vez y me levanté del sillón.

**-Bueno, eso ha sido… interesante… gracias por ver la película conmigo Naruto.-**

**-Nada de eso Sakura-chan, tenemos que ver las otras dos. Además Sasuke las quiere ver de nuevo, cuando fuimos a ver la última que se estrenó en el cine no pudo verla completa porque se la paso besando a…-**

**-¡Hey Naruto, cállate!**

Bueno, al menos había descubierto que Sasuke no era gay y besaba a una chica en el cine mientras veían una de las tres películas. Me estiré un poco y bostecé, mientras estábamos sentados los tres en el sillón no quería tocar a Sasuke ni con el dedo de mi pie por miedo a que se molestara y al parecer el estaba en mi misma posición.

**-Iré por un suéter, hace un poco de frío. Ahora regreso…-**

Observé a Naruto esperando su respuesta y lo que obtuve fue un gesto de incredulidad, no me miraba a mí sino a Sasuke que seguía sentado en el sillón.

**-Póntelo-**

Estiró la mano y era su suéter azul marino que llevaba unos minutos antes, mi mirada pasó de sus ojos a su mano tres veces, me mordí los labios y hablé.

**-Gracias Sasuke, no quiero sonar grosera ni mucho menos pero hace frío y no queremos que te refríes. Sé…sabemos cómo te pones cuando estás enfermo, mejor voy por un suéter a mi casa.- **

Naruto soltó una carcajada y yo caminé a la salida del departamento. Sabía que había un mensaje oculto por parte de Naruto con eso de "vamos a ver éstas películas Sakura-chan, te van a gustar" y más si Sasuke estaba presente, quería hacer ver ante Naruto y Sasuke que no sabía de qué demonios se trataban esa malditas películas pero obviamente lo sabía, Ino se la pasó hablando de ellas dos meses después de que se estrenara cada una.

Sólo quería que las malditas películas terminaran ya para poder dormir y ya no pensar ni en Sasuke ni en Naruto.

Tomé un suéter que me quedaba algo grande, me puse unos calcetines y cerré de nuevo la puerta de mi departamento para entrar al de mi mejor amigo y de mi ex novio.

**-Sakura-chan, la película que sigue se llama "Luna Nueva" y te aseguro que te va a encantar. No sé por qué presiento que de las tres ésta será tu película favorita.-**

Sonreí más que nada para darme valor, cerré los ojos y caminé hasta el sillón, Sasuke no se había movido ni un centímetro y tenía todavía el suéter en la mano, me miraba como si le hubiera dicho alguna grosería o hubiera insultado a la adorable Mikoto y yo sólo bajé la cabeza y me acomodé en mi lugar, justo como lo había hecho minutos antes, sin tocarlo con mis pies o con mi rodilla.

Sólo espero que ésta película no se parezca mucho a mi vida, porque sino juro que mataré a Naruto.

* * *

Les gustó? No les gustó?

Les pareció buena? Les pareció horrible? jaja díganme acepto críticas constructivas. Si todo sale bien mañana o en un rato más subo la segunda parte


	2. Chapter 2

**Malditas películas**

**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte, habrá dos partes más así es que disfrútenla! Siempre he pensado que la saga de Crepúsculo y el NaruSakuSasu son muy parecidos… **

**

* * *

**

**-Sakura-chan, mira ahí está Jacob. Soy algo así como su fan.-**

**-Cállate dobe.-**

Desde que empezó la película Naruto no para de gritar como niña cuando sale Jacob y en serio estoy a punto de darle con un cojín en la cara.

**-¡No Bella, no vayas a la casa de Edward!, ¡Jasper te va a comer, no vayas Bella!**

**-¡Qué ya te calles Naruto!-**

**-Está bien Sakura-chan, me callaré pero sólo porque me lo pides tú. –**

Hacia muchísimo tiempo que Naruto no intentaba ligar conmigo, de hecho fue una de las dos cosas por las cuales Sasuke y yo terminamos, Naruto y su falta de emociones.

Sentí como ponía su mano derecha en mi cintura y me atraía hacia él, sus intensiones eran que yo me acostara en su pecho y el pudiera abrazarme, no iba a dejar que lo hiciera en primera porque apenas si cabíamos en ese sillón los tres y en segunda porque el ambiente se había puesto pesado desde que Naruto habló la última vez, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Me concentré en ver la película, Edward dejaba a Bella sola, ¿por qué? ¿no que la quería tanto?, y todavía el maldito le dice "será como si jamás hubiera existido". Estúpido Edward, estúpidos hombres, ¡estúpido Sasuke!, fueron sus exactas palabras cuando lo dejé "Sakura, será como si nunca hubiera existido, ni yo te conozco ni tú me conoces, estamos mejor así".

Mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, hacia tanto que no lloraba, ¡me sentía exactamente como la protagonista!, en realidad así me sentía cinco años atrás pero ahora no sé cómo salieron a flote todos esos sentimientos que reprimí por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke me tocó el hombro y mi cabeza volteó a verlo involuntariamente.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- **

**-¡No!, ¿acaso me ves que estoy bien?, ¡no me toques!-**

Me levanté de un rápido movimiento y me pasé a otro sillón, hipaba y lloraba mientras veía esa escena donde está sola en su habitación con esa canción de fondo que hacía que llorara más. Escuché murmurar algo a Naruto pero en esos momentos me importaba un cacahuate lo que dijeran esos dos estúpidos, mi amigo le puse pausa a la película y tomó mi mano mientras se hincaba junto a mí.

**-Vamos Sakura-chan, ven al otro sillón. No me gusta verte así.-**

Limpió mis lágrimas con su mano derecha y ayudó a levantarme, Naruto sabía perfectamente cómo me había sentido cuando corté con Sasuke, era de la misma manera en la cual se sentía la protagonista, tenía emociones encontradas en esos momentos odiaba demasiado a Naruto pero también le agradecía una parte de mí por haber puesto esa maldita película…sin ella no hubiera llorado como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Me senté de nuevo en medio de los dos y Naruto me abrazó por la cintura, involuntariamente recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho y Sasuke, Sasuke no decía nada.

Tomó el control y le puso play a la película, una broma cruel del destino, el hombre lobo ayudó a la protagonista a recuperarse de su ruptura con el vampiro tal y como lo había hecho Naruto conmigo.

**-Edward debe sentirse muy estúpido en estos momentos por dejar a Bella con Jacob, él sabe que Jacob muere por Bella y bueno…le dejó el camino libre.- **Habló Naruto pasando diez minutos de la película.

**-Jacob es muy estúpido como para meterse con Bella, Edward le daría un buen golpe en la cara si sabe que se llega a propasar con ella. Además Bella no entiende que Edward lo hizo por su bien, no quería herirla sólo quería que estuviera a salvo.-**

Miré a Sasuke con odio, y él veía la película, tenía una mano recargada en el antebrazo del sillón y dos dedos en su sien derecha.

**-Edward es un estúpido que no tiene cojones, ¿por qué?, bueno por la simple razón de que la dejó y él todavía la quiere. Si Jacob quiere intentar algo con Bella no es de incumbencia para Edward.- **

Le grité a Sasuke con odio, eso era lo que pensaba del estúpido de Edward, más bien eso era lo que yo pensaba del estúpido de él.

Sasuke por su parte alzó una ceja y me miró a los ojos, se acercó hacía mí y Naruto aprovechó para pausar la película nuevamente.

**-Si Bella no hubiera sido tan necia tal vez Edward estaría con ella en estos momentos, además Bella tuvo que ver en su separación. Si ella quería estar con Jacob lo hubiera hecho sin hacer tanto drama.- **

Me acomodé en el sillón, ya que Naruto se había levantado con la excusa de "ir por un vaso de refresco", pero ese pretexto no se lo compraba.

**-Pues Edward no la quiere y por eso la dejó, Jacob la ama y haría cualquier cosa por ella, no como Edward.-**

**-A ver Sakura, ¡escúchate! Primero dices que Edward quiere a Bella y luego que no, dices que Jacob haría cualquier cosa por ella y Edward no, cuando te recuerdo que Edward dejó la empresa de su familia por estar con ella, dejó que su padre lo desheredara y cambiara al dueño de la empresa por el estúpido de Itachi… Emmet…-**

Respiré profundamente, Sasuke la había cagado, la había cagado muy feo. Yo sabía que estábamos peleando acerca de nosotros y no de personajes ficticios, y también sabía que Jacob en éste caso era Naruto. Lo había sabido desde que vimos la primera película e intuía que todo esto de "Sakura-chan, léelo verás que cambiarás la manera de ver las cosas" no era otra cosa más que un plan muy elaborado en la pequeña mente de Naruto.

¡Bravo Naruto!, quien lo hubiera pensado, me agarraste con la guardia baja.

**-¡Naruto!-**

Le grité a mi amigo, quien a pesar de tener un vaso en su boca podía ver la expresión de alegría que se le había formado en la cara.

**-¿Sí Sakura-chan?-**

**-Bésame.-**

Se lo dije sin despegar los ojos de Sasuke, él bufó y frunció el ceño.

**-Con gusto, Sakura-chan, ¿dónde quieres que te bese?, ¿la mejilla?, ¿la frente?, ¿la mano?-**

Naruto se venía acercando con el vaso en la mano y se sentó junto de mí, no despegaba la vista de Sasuke para ver su reacción, ok, tal vez me estaba pasando de la raya pero quería hacerle ver que él ya no me importaba a pesar de que hubieran pasado cinco años.

**-En la boca, y si usas tu lengua mucho mejor.-**

Naruto lo meditó por un poco y miró a Sasuke, yo entrecerré los ojos, era obvio que Naruto no lo haría, la única vez que nos besamos pasó algo más y exactamente fue en éste sillón donde estábamos sentados los tres, fue poco después que Sasuke y yo rompiéramos y bueno debo decir que me agradó lo que pasó con Naruto pero no lo volvería a repetir.

**-Ehmm, Sakura-chan…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Si te volteas puedo hacerlo, a menos que quieras ser voyerista y mientras nos estemos besando quieras ver a Sasuke.-**

Abrí mis ojos llenos de sorpresa, ¡¿Qué Naruto iba a hacer qué?... estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que yo tuve la culpa en pedirle algo así pero estaba segura de que él no aceptaría. Suspiré y giré la cabeza para poder zafarme del problema pero ¡oh sorpresa! Naruto tomó mi cara y me besó desesperadamente, con lengua y todo… ¡y Sasuke estaba junto a nosotros!

Sasuke tosió y me separé de Naruto, eso había sido… excitante, al menos un poco, no era que fuera voyerista como lo había dicho Naruto segundos antes, sino que me gustaba la manera de besar de Naruto, no se le comparaba a la forma de besar de Sasuke, pero Naruto me hacía hervir la sangre, recordé lo que pasó en éste mismo sillón años atrás y mi mente viajo bastante lejos del lugar a donde estaba en esos momentos.

**-¿Vas a poner de nuevo la película o seguirás besando a Sakura?-**

**-Pues me gustaría seguir besándola pero estás aquí, no quiero que la veas mientras suspira o gime porque seguramente pensarás que es por ti. Pero pondré la película, tal vez así se me quiten las ganas de seguir besando a tu ex novia y a la mujer que todavía amas.-**

Sasuke suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus puños, la cosa se iba a poner muy fea sino apretaba ese maldito botón que decía play en el control.

Mire a Naruto y a Sasuke y apreté el botón, en cuanto empezó de nuevo la película la tensión se calmó, bueno ahora estaba en medio de dos hombres que se iban a matar si por alguna razón me levanta pero había sido mi culpa… como siempre.

No era secreto que Naruto sintiera algo por mí y admito que alguna vez yo llegué a sentir algo por él pero fue hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no recuerdo con exactitud cuando fue, y tampoco era secreto que yo todavía tuviera sentimientos por Sasuke y me molestaba cuando lo veía en la calle o llegando a su departamento y no me saludara, me hervía la sangre cuando no me prestaba atención y más cuando le hablaba o quería pedirle algo.

Era cierto que su padre, Fugaku, lo había desheredado pero nunca supe el por qué, hasta hoy. Él me había dicho que había sido porque a Sasuke no le gustaba como manejaba su padre la empresa y se había salido por decisión propia, su padre se había enojado y lo había desheredado, tiempo después Mikoto, su madre, se cansó de la actitud de Fugaku y se divorciaron. Ahora Mikoto vive felizmente en la mansión dónde había crecido Sasuke y Fugaku vivía en otro país haciéndose cargo de las empresas que tenía que manejar Sasuke.

Mientras tanto desde que Fugaku desheredó a Sasuke, él le pidió ayudar y asilo a Naruto, él y su padre habían creado un imperio textil en nuestra ciudad, Sasuke y él habían sido amigos desde la infancia por lo que Naruto no tardó mucho en ayudarlo, le dio trabajo y casa y Sasuke le estaba eternamente agradecido.

Me sentí un poco culpable, hacía mucho que no pensaba en esas cosas y eso era porque, como me dijo Sasuke, "será como si jampas hubiera existido", lo borré de mi memoria, sabía que había tenido una relación con él, sabía perfectamente que me había dado muchas cosas y no sólo materiales y sabía que también me había enseñado cosas tanto de mí como de él pero no recordaba casi nada, mi cabeza lo bloqueó, lo sacó, ya no había nada.

La película iba en la parte en dónde la hermana de Edward iba con Bella para intentar salvarlo, y realmente empezaba a odiar a Jacob en esos momentos, Edward quería a Bella y él le dijo que ella había muerto.

**-Jacob quería separarlos pero lo que hizo fue juntarlos. No creo que funcione igual en la vida real Naruto.-**

Ninguno de los dos me hizo caso, suponía que estaban enojados, uno por decir unas cuantas verdades y el otro por ver algo que yo ocasioné.

Terminamos de ver la película, lo admito de las dos películas es la que más me había gustado, me identificaba mucho con la protagonista y suponía que también ellos se identificaban tanto como con Jacob como con Edward… pero mi vida no era una película, mi vida era una porquería y ni siquiera sabía cómo arreglarla.

Naruto se levantó del sillón con cara de molestia y sacó el dvd para ponerlo en su caja, mientras que yo miraba mis manos sin saber que decir o que ver, giré un poco la cabeza y observé a Sasuke mirando el techo con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

Tomé su mano con delicadeza y ante el contacto me miró a los ojos y con voz demasiado baja para que sólo me pudiera escuchar él hablé.

**-Perdóname… sé que no he sido una persona ejemplar y que tal vez mi disculpa sea un tanto obsoleta en estos momentos. Pero quiero que sepas que…-**

Me quedé callada, no sabía cómo continuar, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle? "Sasuke, quiero que sepas que todavía te amo, no te preocupes sin rencores podemos regresar y que todo sea como antes"

**-Voy a comprar una pizza, no le quiero ver la cara de idiota a Sasuke. Vuelvo en un rato Sakura-chan.-**

¿Qué demonios fue eso?, eran más de las diez de la noche, era obvio que no iba a comprar ninguna pizza.

**-Imbécil.-**

Solté su mano y me hice a un lado recargándome en el otro extremo del sillón, el silencio inundó la habitación y Sasuke fue el primero que habló.

**-No era que no te quisiera, sino que no sabía cómo manejar el hecho de que a Fugaku no le gustara que no estuviera con alguien de su nivel social. Era joven y estúpido, sabes que nunca digo las palabras "perdón" y "gracias" pero… fue mi culpa también…-**

**-Lo sé… yo también era joven y estúpida...-**

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, él no hablaba mucho y admiraba su esfuerzo por poder arreglar las cosas.

**-Perdón por lo de hace rato, no pensé que Naruto se lo tomaría en serio…-**

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y me miró.

**-Lo está haciendo para que arreglemos las cosas, me lo dijo cuando fuiste por las palomitas a tu departamento.-**

Naruto sólo tiene la cara de tonto, es muy hábil…bueno, no tan hábil porque si hubiera querido hubiera tratado de hacerla de Cupido hace cinco años cuando Sasuke y yo rompimos.

**-Por cierto, yo no había visto esas películas. Con la única persona que veía películas románticas era contigo…así es que no besé a nadie.-**

**-No tienes por qué disculparte. No somos nada.-**

**-Tienes razón.-**

De nuevo el silencio, habían tantas cosas que quería decirle, quería gritar, llorar, reírme… o tenía el síndrome pre menstrual o de verdad me afectaba estar cerca de Sasuke.

**-Después de ti he estado con Naruto y con Neji… con Naruto fue sólo una noche y con Neji tres años. Ahora somos amigos.-**

No era que a Sasuke le importara pero tenía que decírselo, al final de cuentas éste tiempo a solas era "para arreglar lo que pasó".

**-Que bien.-**

**-Sí… ¿y tú?-**

Sasuke suspiró y miró de nuevo al techo del departamento.

**-No he tenido una relación estable desde que estuve contigo, fueron muchas mujeres de una sola noche. No las traía al departamento por respeto a ti, no quería que me vieras así. Por el momento no estoy con nadie, hace mucho que no salgo por las noches.-**

**-¿Por respeto a mí?, no tiene nada de malo Sasuke, es decir, tú me veías entrar con Neji a mi departamento.-**

**-No, no los veía. Naruto tenía sus horarios de llegada y me avisaba… tal vez mi sub consiente quería creer que me seguías esperando.-**

**-Te esperé pero nunca volviste.-**

**-Quise volver una noche, pero cuando lo iba a hacer te vi con Naruto en éste mismo sillón.-**

Ahora si me tomó por sorpresa, ¿nos había visto teniendo relaciones sexuales?... me sentía la mujer más imbécil del mundo, y no sólo había sido una vez sino dos, bueno la segunda vez sólo fue un beso pero aún así, era la peor persona del mundo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y era Naruto quien seguía con cara de pocos amigos, no muy normal en él.

**-Ya llegué, aquí está la pizza ¿pongo la otra película?-**

**-Sí Naruto, gracias.-**

Sasuke no emitió ningún sonido de su boca, era como si Naruto no existiera en esos momentos y fuera algo así como un fantasma. Naruto pro su parte lo ignoró completamente, si así iba a ser la noche me tenía que acostumbrar, sólo era una película de dos horas y media, no podía pasar mucho en tan poco tiempo ¿o sí?... había logrado que dos mejores amigos se pelearan, que Naruto me besara y de alguna manera que Sasuke y yo arregláramos un poco la tensión que había entre nosotros y se había acumulado durante cinco años y todo había sido mi culpa…maldita película, sólo esperaba que la siguiente tocara un tema un poco diferente.

* * *

**Les gustó? No les gustó?**

**Les pareció buena? Les pareció horrible? jaja díganme acepto críticas constructivas. **

**Mañana la continuación n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Malditas películas**

**Bueno aquí está la tercera parte. Dejé así el final porque aún no sé si haré una parte más… dependiendo de los reviews pero no de uno o dos sino de más, no tiene caso que escriba una última parte si no me dicen si les gustó o no.**

**Bueno ojalá disfruten éste pequeño fic, así como dije, me inspiré en mi libro de Twilight hecho en manga, y siempre he pensado que el NaruSakuSasu se parece muchísimo al EdwardBellaJacob, sólo que nadie sabe que es lo que siente Sasuke por Sakura… supongo que es un misterio jaja.**

**Me despido y espero ver sus reviews para ver si me animo a hacer una cuarta y última parte n.n**

**

* * *

**

¿Cómo podría describir el ambiente en estos momentos?, incómodo. Sí, incómodo y tenso.

Por un lado estaba Naruto, entendía hasta cierto punto por qué me había hablado tanto de ésta saga desde que salió el libro hace tres años y también entendía el por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera pero lo que no entendía era por qué estaba Sasuke ahí, si era terapia para mí no tenía nada que hacer Sasuke en la sala de su departamento y mucho menos junto a mí.

Por otro lado estaba Sasuke, habíamos hablado acerca de lo que pasó años atrás…un poco pero lo hablamos, suponía de alguna manera que Sasuke se sentía como Edward cuando dejó a Bella y también intuía que Sasuke quería verme feliz aunque no lo dijera a los cuatro vientos y si mi felicidad estaba con Naruto él no se iba a oponer…supongo…

Suspiré por enésima vez y la película estaba justamente cuando Bella se va con Jacob en la motocicleta dejando solo a Sasuke… o Edward, cómo sea, mi vida se había convertido en una saga de quien sabe cuántas películas.

**-El actor no es muy guapo, creo que toma anabólicos.-** Dije para calmar un poco la tensión pero ninguno de los dos me contestó.

**-Y bueno, la actriz no es muy buena que digamos, no actúa muy bien. No se ve la química entre ellos, tal vez sea porque Bella y Jacob no están destinados a estar juntos.-**

Escuché a Sasuke exhalar de golpe y habló.

**-No te confundas Sakura, el hecho de que esos actores no hagan bien su trabajo no significa que es lo que realmente Bella.-**

Me mordía la uña del dedo anular de la mano derecha y seguí viendo la película, tal vez Sasuke tuviera razón, tal vez la actriz no interpretaba lo que realmente trataba de decir Bella.

**-¿Y tú cómo sabes qué es lo que quiere?, te recuerdo que no has visto ninguna película y tampoco has leído los libros.-**

Giré la cabeza y vi a un Naruto un tanto molesto comiendo frituras de la bolsa que había traído de mi departamento.

**-Es fácil Naruto, ella quiere a Edward y quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero Jacob hace que ella se confunda con todo lo que está haciendo. En realidad Jacob sólo está encaprichado con ella, tal vez la quiera pero no como mujer, sino como amiga.-**

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los tres, suponía que Sasuke había acertado en eso, no creía que Jacob la quisiera tanto como él había dicho anteriormente pero con tal de ver bien a Bella, Edward acepta que los dos se sigan viendo… justo como cuando nuestra relación se rompió y Sasuke no puso ningún pero en que Naruto me siguiera visitando y a veces me daba en su departamento a dormir…en el sillón, pero a dormir al fin de cuentas.

La cosa aquí era, Edward amaba a Bella y Jacob también pero eran diferentes tipos de amores, Bella lo había comprendido pero tal vez quería averiguar qué pasaría si ella tomaba una decisión equivocada o tal vez porque el estúpido de Jacob quería engatusarla y hacerla caer ante sus pies confundiendo sus sentimientos. Tal y como estaba actuando Naruto en estos momentos, él sabía que yo no sentía nada más que amistad por él y lo supo a la mala…después de acostarme con él digamos que por venganza hacia Sasuke, le había dicho que todo había sido un error y que me perdonara pero eso jamás iba a volver a suceder, hasta hoy, con el beso que nos habíamos dado unas horas antes.

He de decir que Naruto había mejorado su manera de besar y exactamente como había dicho la actriz que personificaba a Bella, "El calor no es una cosa de los lobos, sino de Jacob", era exactamente como me sentía con Naruto, el emanaba calor, tanto calor que hacía sentirme protegida.

Gire la cabeza y miré a Naruto, tomé su mano y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el me miró y me sonrió.

Solté su mano, era como mi hermano, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se me vinieron a la cabeza todas esas cosas de "amar a Naruto", ¡claro que no lo amaba!, bueno en parte sí pero no como a una pareja sino como a mi mejor amigo que siempre ha estado en las buenas y en las malas.

Con Sasuke me sentía bien, sentía que nos complementábamos, él era como la noche y yo como el día, como el invierno y la primera, como la luna y el sol… creo que por mucho que no me mostrara lo que realmente sentía por mí no era como para que cortara la relación y más si había sacrificado muchas cosas por mí. Lo amaba, admito que todavía lo hacía, cuando besaba a Neji me imaginaba besar a Sasuke, cuando sonaba mi celular o el teléfono de mi casa después de que yo llegara de trabajar siempre había imaginado que era Sasuke hablándome como lo hacía cuando estábamos juntos, aunque hubiera sido muy poco tiempo.

Giré la cabeza y ahora era el turno de ver a Sasuke, tenía el ceño fruncido viendo hacia enfrente, su postura indicaba que no estaba cómodo en ese sillón, miré mi pie y mi rodilla y ninguno de los dos lo estaban tocando, tal vez era que se sintiera identificado hasta cierto punto con lo que estábamos viendo, al igual que me identificaba yo y al igual que lo hacia Naruto.

Cerré los ojos y exhalé, lo que iba a hacer quizá era pecado pero tenía que hacerlo. Me acerqué lentamente hacia Sasuke, y él me ignoró por completo, como siempre. Dejé mis labios a escasos centímetros de su oído y le dije en voz baja.

**-Todavía te amo…por si te lo estás preguntando.-**

Me separé y me miró a los ojos sin tener ninguna expresión en la cara. Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, supongo que lo tomé por sorpresa porque abrió demasiado los ojos aunque el beso hubiera durado menos de dos segundos.

Me acomodé de nuevo en mi lugar y seguí viendo la película. Para ese entonces ya había avanzado mucho, Jasper le contaba a Bella como había sido su transformación a vampiro y ella se había dado cuenta que Victoria estaba jugando con los neófitos así como la mujer que transformó a Jasper sólo para ganar la guerra. Un tanto confuso pero también muy aleccionador, no era que había interferido alguna mujer en mi problema, de hecho, la única que había estado conmigo en todo eso fue Ino, y ella, bueno ella sólo se limitaba a dar su opinión.

Los amigos de Sasuke eran los mismos amigos que tenía su hermano, más Suigetsu, Jūgo y Karin a quienes conoció en la universidad, no me caían mal, al contrario. Pero ellos no se metieron mucho en nuestra relación, de hecho, les agradecía a todos mis amigos y amigos de Sasuke que no tuvieran nada que ver con nuestras peleas, todavía le hablaba a Karin y a veces salíamos juntas pero jamás tocábamos el tema de Sasuke.

En eso si no me parecí a Bella, no tenía que estar reconciliando a mis amigos, que también eran amigos de Naruto, con los amigos de Sasuke, en el caso de la película eran los lobos y los vampiros.

Sonó un celular que hizo que brincara automáticamente, estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos que lo hice sin darme cuenta. Sasuke paró el dvd poniéndole pausa y Naruto contestó.

**-¿Qué pasó Hinata?-**

Hinata era la ex novia de Naruto, no habían funcionado como ellos hubieran querido, Hinata quedó embarazada y Naruto se hace cargo del bebé. Se llevan bien por la niña pero sé que todavía se quieren, sólo que Naruto es muy testarudo como para intentar arreglarlo.

**-Voy para allá, ¿pero está bien?...-**

Tardó un momento en contestar y se veía con preocupación, soltó el aire después de unos segundos y suspiro de alivio.

**-En seguida voy, no la muevas mucho... dile que la quiero y que en un momento estará papá con ella ¿de acuerdo?-**

Suponía que algo le había pasado a su hija, tenía tres años y era la consentida de todos. Se parecía mucho a Naruto pero tenía los ojos de Hinata, era una pena que no hubieran podido arreglar las cosas y que la niña viviera alejada de su papá, Hinata accedía a que Naruto la viera, ellos no tenían problemas y tampoco se odiaban, ninguno tenía pareja en esos momentos y Naruto se la pasaba todos los días en la casa que le compró a Hinata a su hija, pero bueno, al fin de cuentas vivían en diferentes casas y no era lo mismo.

**-Toma las llaves de mi carro.-**

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y sacó sus llaves de la bolsa del pantalón junto con su cartera.

**-Toma éste dinero y cuando sepas como está me llamas. Si necesitas algo puedo irme en taxi.-**

Le entregó unos billetes que por la falta de luz en la habitación no me fije cuánto dinero era, pero suponía que era todo lo que Sasuke traía en esos momentos y aunque Sasuke era el padrino de la niña.

**-Gracias Sasuke.- **

Naruto lo abrazó y Sasuke le dio palabras de aliento, no creía que estuviera tan mal la niña si la había visto justamente ayer, que me pidió Naruto que la cuidara toda la tarde pues Hinata tenía que trabajar hasta tarde al igual que Naruto, pero aún así estaba llorando cuando Sasuke lo abrazó.

**-No creo que sea nada grave Naruto, ayer tenía un poco de gripe. Pero estoy segura que si la vas a ver se sentirá mucho mejor.-**

**-Gracias Sakura-chan, sólo es fiebre pero me preocupa cada vez que se enferma, es tan pequeña y tan frágil. Me moriría si le pasara algo.- **

Naruto salió del departamento despidiéndose y me quedé sola con Sasuke, creo que la película tendría que posponerse para cuando estuviera Naruto.

Me levanté y me estiré bostezando.

**-Creo que será mejor que pospongamos la película cuando esté Naruto, creo que le agrade mucho que la sigamos viendo.-**

**-No le molestará, al final de cuentas eso es lo que quería que la viéramos.-**

Sasuke tenía razón, no quería ser egoísta pero no quería salir de ese departamento hasta que arregláramos las cosas, y todo por ver esas estúpidas películas que hicieron acordarme de todo lo que alguna vez me hizo daño.

Sasuke le puso play de nuevo a la película y ahora cada uno estaba en un lado del sillón, yo hubiera esperado que Sasuke me dijera "Sakura, ven, te abrazaré y recargarás tu cabeza en mi pecho" pero no lo hizo, de todos modos las cosas estaban bien así, sólo era una película, no era mi vida retratada por una historia de ficción.

La película avanzó unos minutos y los protagonistas empezaban a besarse en una cama, resulta que ella quería tener sexo pero al parecer el vampiro era muy puritano como para hacerlo. ¡Oh gran ironía!, cuando fue nuestra primera vez Sasuke se portó exactamente igual que el protagonista, de hecho, Sasuke no quería que lo hiciéramos y eso era porque no quería lastimarme siendo yo virgen, ¡pero él también lo era!

**-Que ironía, ¿no crees?- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.**

**-Sí, muy grande… sólo que tú no me propusiste matrimonio para que lo hiciéramos.- **

Mi comentario quizá sonó un poco sarcástico pero a estas alturas no me importaba, estábamos solos y quizá ese no era el plan de Naruto pero él tuvo que irse para ver cómo se encontraba su pequeña hija.

**-Te equivocas en eso. Yo pensé que me casaría contigo por eso lo hice, ya sabes… llegar virgen al matrimonio o hacer el amor siempre con la persona que amas, en eso pensaba cuando estaba contigo. Tal vez suena tonto pero tenía el anillo de compromiso que te daría, y así como el protagonista de ésta película, el anillo iba a ser de mi madre.-**

**-Bueno Sasuke, eso no lo sabía… de todos modos ya han pasado muchas por tú cama. No creo que sigas pensando lo mismo.-**

Sasuke soltó un sonoro suspiro, se levantó un poco y llegó hacía mí colocándose arriba sin aplastarme y sus brazos a mis costados.

**-¿Quieres ver el anillo…Bella?-**

Eso sonó como una segunda proposición, su cara era de seducción pero me puse demasiado nerviosa, tanto que solté una carcajada.

**-No empieces a jugar Sasuke, mejor vemos la película y esperamos la llamada de Naruto… si es que llama.-**

**-Que conste que no quisiste.-**

Sonreí y me acomodé a ver la película en ese sillón, así como lo hizo él, pero a diferencia de unos minutos antes ahora él me estaba abrazando por la cintura y yo acariciaba su mano.

No hablamos, no dijimos nada, sólo vimos la película hasta que terminó. Me sentí un poco rara, nuestra relación había cambiado en una tarde y todo porque nuestra relación como novios se parecía…en algo… a la relación de los protagonistas de la película.

Ninguno de los dos hizo el intento por quitar la película, mi vista estaba concentrada en la pata de la mesa, mientras que Sasuke…bueno no sabía en qué estaba pensando hasta que volteó mi cabeza con cuidado y me besó.

Si tenía dudas cuando me besó Naruto acerca de lo que sentía por Sasuke ahí se disolvieron, lo amaba y me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, cinco años para ser exactos, cinco largos años en lo que pudimos habernos casado así como me lo había dicho Sasuke. Si le hubiera hecho caso a Naruto y hubiera visto o leído las películas o libros hace tres años, Sasuke y yo no nos hubiéramos ignorado olímpicamente como si ninguno de los dos existiera, no hubiera salido con Neji y Sasuke no hubiera estado con cuanta mujer se le atravesaba por el camino.

Las cosas pasan por algo y así como dicen, tarde o temprano se arreglan los problemas, el mío se arregló después de cinco años pero todo por culpa de esas malditas películas.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews para ver si éste fic pequeño merece una cuarta parte jeje, cualquier duda, aclaración, pregunta, comentario es bien recibido y muchas gracias por leer mi fic n.n**


End file.
